


Me ollaan turvassa

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: ”Näitkö sä taas painajaista?” hän kysyi. Hauhia nyökkäsi ja laski tyhjän lasin yöpöydälle.





	Me ollaan turvassa

**Author's Note:**

> Varoituksena; sotajuttuja tässä on, muttei mitään graafista.  
> Tehty pyynnöstä.

”Jukka, rauhotu”, Asumaniemi pyysi ja hieroi toisella kämmenellään raskaasti hengittävän Hauhian yläselkää, ”kaikki on hyvin, mä oon tässä. Ei mitään hätää. Ei mitään hätää.”

Hauhia oli vajonnut sängyllä yhdeksi vapisevaksi mytyksi, piteli käsiään kasvoillaan ja koetti kovasti pysyä selväjärkisenä, vaikka pelkäsikin kuolevansa joka ainoa kerta kun paniikki tällä tavoin kävi hänen luonaan vierailulla. Ja taas se oli päättänyt tulla, puoli kolmelta aamuyöstä.

”A-anteeksi…” Hauhia soperteli kämmeniään vasten ja tunsi liiaksi kiihtyneen sykkeen jyskyttävän päässään epämukavasti. Tuntui kurjalta vahingossa herättää jo muutenkin herkkäuninen Asumaniemi vain siksi, ettei itse pystynyt pysymään paikoillaan vaan tärisytti omalla vapinallaan koko sänkyä.

”Me ei olla enää siellä. Sä oot nyt turvassa”, Asumaniemi vakuutteli rauhoittavasti.

”Mä tiedän…”

Hauhiaa pyörrytti ja oksetti. Voi saatanan saatana että ison miehen pitikin sillä tavalla romahdella vain vanhojen juttujen tähden kun kaikki muut tuntuivat selviävän ihan hienosti. Ei kukaan tietenkään ollut rintaman tapahtumia unohtanut, mutta ei niistä puhuttu. Niin, miksi olisikaan? Niitä ei enää ollut.

Mutta Hauhia oli jäänyt kiinni menneeseen. Sodan päättymisestä oli kulunut jo neljä vuotta, mutta yhä saattoi Hauhia herätä keskellä yötä epämääräiseen, kaiken nielevään ahdistukseen, joka ei suostunut menemään pois ennen kuin siitä oli syntynyt paniikkikohtaus. Niin oli ollut jo heti sodan loputtua.

”Hengitä ihan rauhassa”, kehotti Asumaniemi ja antoi kätensä jäädä Hauhian hartialle, jotta toinen tietäisi hänen olevan siinä, täysin läsnä.

Hauhia yritti, mutta keuhkot eivät totelleet mielen tahtoa. Suututti ja itketti ja ahdisti ja sitä myöten suututti vielä vähän lisää. Teki mieli lyödä nyrkki seinään, jotta sekavuus loppuisi.

”Hakisinko mä sulle vettä?” Asumaniemi kysyi. Hauhia nyökkäsi; samapa se kun toinen kerran oli jo hereillä.

”Mä tuun ihan just takasin”, Asumaniemi sanoi ja puristi lyhyesti Hauhian olkapäätä. Sitten hän nousi ylös ja käveli keittiöön.

Hän tiesi, että Hauhia häpeili paniikkikohtauksiaan eikä halunnut hänen näkevän itseään niin rikkinäisenä. Hauhia oli häntä pari vuotta vanhempi ja oli jo rintamalla kokenut olevansa toisesta vastuussa ilman mitään perusteitakin, ja Asumaniemi oli antanut hänen tehdä sen; mukavahan se oli että pidettiin huolta, kun hän itse sattui olemaan vähän impulsiivisempaa sorttia.

Asumaniemi kaatoi kesäyön hämärtämässä keittiössä lasin puolilleen täyteen ja vei sen Hauhialle, joka oli hänen poissa ollessaan jo hieman rauhoittunut ja istui nyt katsellen ikkunasta ulos. Yksin tuo poika olisi tykännyt hommat hoitaa, mutta Asumaniemi oli sillä tavalla ärsyttävä että seurasi perässä kuin vahtikoira. Niin Hauhia oli sodassakin tälle sanonut.

”Kiitos”, Hauhia sanoi häpeissään ottaessaan lasin vastaan. Asumaniemi kiersi sängyn toiselle puolelle ja kömpi Hauhian viereen makaamaan, katseli tätä tarkkaavaisesti.

”Näitkö sä taas painajaista?” hän kysyi. Hauhia nyökkäsi ja laski tyhjän lasin yöpöydälle.

”Muistatko sä siitä mitään?”

Hauhia vilkaisi Asumaniemeä ja katsoi sitten taas tämän yli ikkunasta ulos. Ihan kuin siellä alkaisi jo valaistua.

”Jukka, mä tiiän ettet sä haluu huolestuttaa mut enemmän mä huolestun jos sä vaikenet. Ja sitä paitsi kertominen helpottaa sun omaakin oloa”, Asumaniemi sanoi yhä tiiviisti toista katsellen. Kyllä se kertoisi jos sitä vähän rohkaisisi, niin se aina teki.

Hauhia vilkaisi taas Asumaniemeä ja käänsi sitten päänsä alas. ”Me jouduttiin ryssien saartamiks”, hän huokaisi hengityksen viimein tasoittuessa.

”Mitä tapahtui?”

”Kaikki muut meidän jätkät ammuttiin siitä ympäriltä. Koskela huusi että paetkaa, mut ei me ehditty mihinkään, ja sitte se jo kaatukin myös.”

Asumaniemi vaistosi, ettei siinä ollut kaikki ja pysyi vaiti. Kyllä se jatkaisi.

Pohdittuaan hetken Hauhia lisäsi vielä hiljaa käsiinsä katsoen: ”Ne ampui sutkin. Siihen mä heräsin.”

Asumaniemi hymyili itsekseen; jotain tällaista hän oli toiselta odottanutkin. Hän tarttui Hauhian käteen ja puhui niin rauhallisesti kuin osasi.

”Mutta mä en kuollu oikeesti, ja nyt sitä ei tarvi enää pelätäkään.”

”Mä tiedän. Mä vaan… näin siellä niin paljon kaikkea. Mä en voi unohtaa niitä juttuja”, Hauhia mutisi enemmän itselleen kuin Asumaniemelle.

”Ei meistä kukaan. Niistä asioista pitäisi muutenkin puhua enemmän. Kaikki niitä muistelee ja näkee unia. Ei se oo ihmisen paikka, sota.”

Hauhia hymyili; olo tuntui jo paremmalta. Asumaniemi se aina löysi ne oikeat sanat.

”Mennään takaisin nukkumaan”, Asumaniemi sanoi ja nousi istumaan, antoi Hauhialle kevyen suukon, ”me ollaan turvassa.”


End file.
